1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant pot holding device, and more particularly to a plant pot holding device including one or more panels that may be selectively or changeably engaged or coupled together to various shapes or configurations, such as the spatial or three-dimensional shapes or configurations, and including a number of compartments formed in each of the panels for detachably engaging with or supporting plant pots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical plant pot holding devices comprise a supporting stand or rack including one or more frames, plates, shelves or spring hooks each having one or more socket openings or recesses for detachably engaging with or supporting one or more plant pots therein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,905 to Johnson discloses one of the typical plant pot holding devices or flower stands including a structure or arrangement for supporting a number of flower pots simultaneously, and including an adjustable structure or configuration that may be adjusted to meet the requirements of the user.
However, the adjustable structure or configuration of the typical plant pot holding devices or flower stands may only be used to support few flower pots, but may not be assembled to larger or greater supporting structures or configurations and to support more flower pots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,062 to Danielson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,508 to Dedolph, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,152 to Drury et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,390 to Mekler, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,542 to Holmberg disclose few more typical plant pot holding devices or flower stands each including a lower support bench having a number of cells or recesses or openings formed therein for detachably receiving or engaging with or supporting flower pots or plant pots.
However, normally, the lower support bench may only be used to support few flower pots in a horizontal surface, but may not be assembled to larger or greater supporting structures or configurations and thus may not be used to support a large number of flower pots or plant pots.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional plant pot holding devices.